


a penny for your thoughts. maybe two?

by novakid



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Takes place before The Suffering Game.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novakid/pseuds/novakid
Summary: The boys take some time to relax after their mission in Refuge. Merle yells a little. Taako gets a face full of stank. Magnus thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "you should wait until the reunion tour part 2 to post this. it's in 2 days." i can't!!!!!!!!!  
> uh, my first time writing for taz basically.  
> also, i had no beta. i reread this a little, but if there are any mistakes, please let me know.

Magnus is laying on the couch of his shared suite, arms crossed and behind his head when Merle and Taako arrive in the afternoon. Merle, short and stout, holding armfuls of potted cacti. Each with small pink flowers on their tops. Taako, with his sac over his shoulder and umbra staff in hand. 

Surely there’s a reason why Merle brought home so many plants. Or why Taako drops his gear and heads over to collapse nearly on top of Magnus on the couch. Magnus himself is on the brink of sleep. He feels the slender wizard fall on him (he weighs like a carton of eggs) and roll off to his side before feeling what feels like a small boulder sit on his feet. Definitely Merle, getting comfortable on top of his legs.

No movement after that. The three of them fall asleep. 

But Magnus finds himself awake with his friends still sound asleep on him. Merle still on his legs. Taako lying between him and the cushion of the couch, soft lavender hair almost completely covering his whole head. 

Magnus stares at the ceiling, eyeing a fairly new stain that one of the three must have made somehow. He feels the soft beat of Taako beside him and the gentle buzz of his foot falling asleep, courtesy of Merle. And he closes his eyes and tries to will himself to sleep. 

He doesn’t, though.

The static in his legs overtakes the rest of his body, and soon his mind. He fixates on the pieces of parchment June had given him before they had left Refuge. The drawings of the statue in the center of town. June, Jack, and the robed figure. The draft, clearly showing  _ his face _ on the robed figure. 

His eyes snap open. Magnus realizes he’s been holding his breathe. When he inhales and exhales again, he realizes he’s frozen. Tense. Almost shaking. 

_ Gods, can you hold yourself together for one second, Burnsides? _

Taako and Merle are still laying on him.

He knows their life is far from the simple he’s always wanted. It’s not by a fireplace. It’s not on creaky wooden floors. It’s not a father figure named Steven. And it’s not a beautiful wife named Julia.

But it’s still nice. It’s simple in it’s own way. Moments like these, where their nestled all together. Moments where he’s drinking with Avi, or teasing Angus, or training with Carey. Whether it’s better or worse than what he had, Magnus doesn’t think about. All he knows is that it’s different. And still good. 

He recalls the moment the chalice used to try to entice him to take it. It had just been like any other quiet afternoon. 

It’s almost like prodding at newly reopened wounds. It stings. It’s unpleasant. Normally, he wouldn’t say anything about it. Taako is too cagey. Merle isn’t one for serious feelings without making a joke out of it. But they’re asleep, and he has to get this off his chest. 

“Back then, I never really… Before it all went to shit, I didn’t think  _ ‘I’m going to remember this moment for the rest of my life’ _ . Not that it wasn’t important, it just…” He struggles with his words, as he usually does when trying to rip something out of himself that even he doesn’t quite understand yet. “I didn’t think _ ‘this is going to be a happy moment I’ll never forget’. _ Because it felt so. Normal? And like, maybe there were days that were better. But it was still… And I know I shouldn’t, but I. I feel so stupid. For taking that for granted.”

He exhales, and shuts his eyes again. “I’m thinking about times like right now. With you two. I feel. Happy with you two. And I’m grateful for you and everything you two have done for me. And will do for me. And I don’t know if I’ll ever repay it all back. But. I want to start.”

His hand finds Taako’s hair as he leisurely runs his fingers through it. “I’m not going to forget this. Ever. I’ll battle old age and alzheimer's and any kind of memory wiping fish to remember moments like these and  _ you two _ . I promise.”

By the time he’s finished speaking, his soft voice ends in a whisper. He’s still looking at the ceiling; focused on the stain. Trying to blink the tears away. 

To his absolute horror, Taako nudges him and says, “Yeah, dude. Me neither.”

To keep himself from jumping out of his goddamn skin, Magnus tightens his grip on Taako like a vice, making him squeal like a choking pig. He speaks in a whisper still, cautious of the snoring cleric. “How long have you been awake?”

“You know. Awhile.”

“How much did you hear, I mean.”

Taako props his elbows on Magnus’ chest and tosses his hair out of his face. “Sort of, kind of, everything? Felt you freaking out before and woke up. Didn’t want to stress you.”

It’s a few seconds before either of them speak again. Magnus’ face is red with something that feels like shame. “You can. Forget about that. Sorry.”

“Hey man.” Taako starts. “If you’re allowed to remember sappy shit, then so am I.”

Magnus gives a breathy laugh. He’s feeling lightheaded. But warm. Taako nudges his head toward the hand Magnus has in his hair, and reminds him to get back to combing his fingers through it again. 

“If it helps. Or makes a difference. I feel the same way.” Taako is speaking in his soft voice. Not unfamiliar, but definitely uncommon. It almost feels too vulnerable to be allowed to hear. But Magnus knows he’s earned it. “About the whole… you know. What you said about remembering you both and all.”

Magnus chuckles lowly in his chest, still trying to be quiet. He places his free hand on his chest. “Wow, Taako. You have such a way with words.” 

That earns him a slap on the shoulder from Taako before he lays on Magnus' bicep, long hair covering his face again. “Okay, shut up. Stop talking. Good night.”

He still has a wild smile on his face as he looks down at Taako fondly. He gives one more stroke to his hair. Before wrapping his arm around Taako’s head and pulling his face right into his armpit. 

And with that, the wizard gives an unholy screech as he wretches back and starts trying to kick a laughing Magnus off of the couch. 

It's more of Magnus rolling with laughter rather than any force Taako could muster, but he falls off of the couch, yanking Taako down with him. And of course, Merle. 

“HEY hey hey hey! What the hell’s wrong with you kids? I landed on my wood arm!” Merle scrambles to sit up and push Magnus’ legs off of him. “What are you doing, roughhousing while I’m tryin’a get some damn shuteye!”

Magnus is laughing even harder, holding his stomach. “Gods! Ha! Ooooh, ohohoho, I’m cramping- I’m- Hahaha!” 

Taako stands up completely and grabs the nearest pillow and proceeds to beat Magnus with it.

Merle just stares at the two in bewilderment. 

“Hey, hey asshole. I love you as friends, right? But  _ I hate you as people _ . I hate you so much.” Taako rushes to the bathroom. 

“Love you too!” 

Merle shakes his head. “You two either need to do whatever it was you were doing when I’m awake, or keep quiet when I’m asleep.” He gets up and starts waddling to his own room. “Lord, Pan, help me. Istus?”

Magnus sits up straight and calls out, “G’night Merle!”

“Good night, Magnus.”

Magnus notices Taako is out of the bathroom when he hears him from behind him with hand on his door frame, looking ready to go to bed too. “Magnus?” 

“Yeah?”

“Night. Sleep well.”

“Yeah. You too.” 

Taako goes into his room and closes the door. Magnus sits back on the couch though. He should really sleep; the Director has a new mission planned in a day or two. He was nervous before, but he feels better. Lighter. 

Magnus has one more beer before going to bed. Like Taako instructed, he goes into a pleasant, dreamless sleep. 


End file.
